Many attempts have been made to devise laminating resins having low volatile emissions and still meet the physical specifications and other desirable properties of the end products, while remaining relatively easy to use. In Lee U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,806, for example, a more or less conventional unsaturated polyester resin is combined with, instead of the usual styrene, a reaction product of a polyepoxy compound and acrylic or methacrylic acid which may be the diacrylate of a polyglycidyl ether of bisphenol-A. These compounds are made from epoxy compounds, and the author of U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,806 requires that a significant portion of the epoxy groups be unreacted for use in their resin. Moreover, unlike the present invention, they form pendant OH groups.
Ethoxylated, difunctional, bisphenol-A has been used in the past as an ingredient in various types of resins, generally resins which include a significant diisocyanate component, as in Ford, Jr. et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,726.
However, we are not aware of any combinations in the prior art of the types of laminating resins we employ in our invention, namely combinations of ethoxylated difunctional bisphenol-A and unsaturated polyester resins.